This disclosure relates generally to plural component dispensing systems, and more particularly to monitoring and control of the plural material components to achieve a target mixing ratio.
Multiple component applicators often receive separate inert fluid components that are mixed and dispensed as an activated compound. For example, multiple component applicators are used to dispense epoxies and polyurethanes that solidify after mixing of a resin component and an activating material, which are individually inert. To achieve the desired properties of the resultant material, the component materials are mixed at a predetermined ratio. To ensure that the correct ratio is provided to the applicator, a user typically calibrates the system prior to use by directing samples of each component material to, e.g., separate disposable containers and comparing the weights of the multiple samples to determine a ratio. If the ratio is incorrect, pressures in material tanks discharging the separate components are adjusted and additional samples are taken until the desired ratio is achieved. Such manual measurement of the material samples with subsequent manual pressure adjustments is often inaccurate, wastes component materials, creates chemical waste, and is time-consuming. Moreover, because the viscosity of the individual component materials are often temperature-dependent, manual calibration techniques can give rise to inaccurate resulting ratios as temperature of the component materials changes between calibrations.